


C'est à la fin que nous commençons

by 100indecisions, ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Ragnarok, Thor : Ragnarok Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: « Si tu étais vraiment là, » dit Thor avec son demi-sourire douloureusement familier, « Je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras. »





	C'est à la fin que nous commençons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the end is where we start from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636687) by [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions). 



« Si tu étais vraiment là, » dit Thor avec son demi-sourire douloureusement familier, « Je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras. » Et il lança le bouchon de la bouteille sur Loki.

 

 _Dernière chance_ , pense Loki. Dernière chance de disparaître, de laisser Thor penser qu'il n'a jamais été là, de saisir sa liberté maintenant qu'il l'avait, d'aller...n'importe où. Faire n'importe quoi. De laisser Thor se souvenir de lui avec affection et une plutôt bonne histoire d'actes héroïques, plutôt que de rester et de prendre part au travail ardu et ingrat de reconstruire Asgard à partir de rien, et de faire face à la colère ou à la déception de Thor s'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce serait certainement plus simple. Seul, il peut se cacher et espérer que le Titan l'oublie. Seul, il ne peut décevoir personne.

 

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il le savait sur Sakaar, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il le savait sur le vaisseau partant pour Asgard. Il le savait quand il a combattu au côté de Thor à nouveau. Il le savait, a été forcé de l'admettre, alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol, en train de tressaillir sur le sol du hangar et que Thor le laissait derrière lui après une trahison de trop. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser Thor enfermé pour toujours, seulement suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il récupère la faveur du Grand Maître et qu'il puisse établir une position qui serait bénéfique pour eux deux, mais Thor n'avait aucune raison de penser cela, de faire autre chose que de se protéger lui-même comme le faisait Loki. Et c'était la pensée la plus bruyante dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait de respirer à travers la douleur et de réunir la concentration pour atteindre le contrôleur : _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

 

Il ne voulait pas continuer ce cercle de trahison et de déception. Il ne voulait pas que Thor l'abandonne pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas – ne veut pas – passer le reste de ses jours loin de la seule famille qui lui restait, la seule personne dans l'univers qui le connaît vraiment et qui veut encore le pardonner.

 

Ce que Loki _veut_ est beaucoup plus nébuleux, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait quand il désirait simplement l'approbation d'Odin, plus que reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, ou gagner l'approbation d'Asgard de manière posthume. Mais Thor en faisait partie, le peuple d'Asgard en faisait partie, le sentiment de savoir qu'il les avait vraiment sauvé en faisait partie. L'acceptation sincère de Thor de ce que signifiait le retour de Loki, sa confiance avec leur dernière ligne de défense contre Hela – sa confiance pour déclencher le Ragnarok et détruire Asgard pour sauver son peuple, et pas de s'enfuir à nouveau et de les laisser à leur destin, comme s'il n'avait pas essayer de vendre Thor au Grand Maître la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – et bien, c'est apparemment une énorme part de ce que Loki veut.

 

Cela être, très probablement, difficile et désagréable. Ils allaient devoir parler, tôt ou tard. Il y a des choses qu'il doit dire, la plupart impliquant l'exposition de vulnérabilités qu'il ne veut pas du tout exposer, et il se connaît suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'est pas prêt à se dévoiler complètement, pas encore. Il n'est pas prêt à parler du Néant, de la terreur de tomber, de son désespoir face à l'idée d'être abandonné, de ce que cela signifie que Hela soit leur sœur (et si Loki était destiné à suivre son chemin?) et que le reste de leur famille est morte à présent, de...presque toutes les choses importantes qui étaient toujours entre eux et que Thor ne comprend pas. Il ne sait absolument comment dire tout ce qu'il devait dire de toute façon, ou comment faire entendre à Thor ce qu'il avait besoin qu'il entende, _comment_ briser le cercle, comment être plus, être un frère et un héros en somme.

 

Il ne sait même si Thor le pense vraiment, s'il veut vraiment de lui ici, ou s'il sera face à de l'indifférence. S'il reste quoi que ce soit pour lui aux côtés de Thor à part une vieille rancœur et cette ombre suffocante dont il se souvient si bien.

 

Mais malgré tout ça-

 

Il _veut_ être là. Avec Thor. Il n'est pas certain de beaucoup plus, mais avec tout le chaos et la destruction de ces dernier jours, il est néanmoins certain de ça.

 

Alors il lève une main, attrape presque le bouchon, et dit «  Je _suis_ là. »

 

Le sourire de Thor est presque aveuglant. Il traverse la pièce en deux foulées et enveloppe Loki dans un énorme câlin chaleureux, familier et sûr. «  _J'en suis heureux._  » murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Loki, sa voix à moitié étouffé et vibrante de sincérité en le serrant contre lui.

 

Loki lâche un souffle et se détend dans l'étreinte, juste un petit peu. Ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est un bon commencement.

 


End file.
